1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for taking electrical measurements of electrical circuits, components and/or devices of an electrical control panel and, more particularly, to a device for use in conjunction with a multi-meter to aide in the taking of electrical measurement of an electrical control panel.
2. Background Information
Industrial control systems and other electrical intensive operations such as manufacturing, use control panels to host electrical components that allow various processes to be automated. The electrical control panel commonly uses terminal blocks primarily to provide termination points between field devices and components within the control panel. During system start-up or troubleshooting electrical engineers and technicians use multi-meters such as digital multi-meters (DMMs) to take voltage readings from the control panel and typically from the terminal blocks.
When taking electrical measurements of industrial control panel terminal blocks with current style test leads (both modular and non-modular), the engineer or technician must use two hands: one to hold the neutral probe (black in color according to industry standards) and one to hold the positive voltage probe (red in color according to industry standards). Because of this, there are no free hands to hold and/or operate the DMM or to write or take notes. This can create an awkward situation.
When taking electrical measurements off of an electrical control panel via a multi-meter, it is necessary to provide a voltage reference to the multi-meter from the control panel. Such voltage reference is one of three references, namely, ground, 0 volts DC, and 0 volts AC or neutral. For each reference voltage, it is necessary to connect the reference lead (i.e. black lead) from the “common” terminal of the multi-meter to the appropriate reference voltage on the electrical control panel. The test or positive lead (i.e. red lead) is connected to the volts/ohms/frequency or amps/milliamps terminal of the multi-meter and then contacted to the appropriate point on the electrical control panel. Each time the reference voltage needs to be changed for taking a particular electrical measurement from the electrical control panel, the reference lead must be moved.
The need to constantly move the reference lead from place to place on the electrical control panel can lead to confusion as to what reference voltage is being tapped or even where is the appropriate place to put the contact. This manner of taking electrical measurements from electrical control panels is also inefficient, thus causing such measurements to take a long time.
It is evident from the above that there is a need for a device that will enable a user to more efficiently take electrical measurements from an electrical control panel with a multi-meter.
It is also evident from the above that there is a need for a device that will allow a user to take electrical measurements from electrical control panels with a multi-meter without moving the reference voltage lead.